1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to storage devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage device that is used on trucks, most particularly on trucks. Specifically, this invention is directed to a rack that is securable to a generally vertical surface of a truck and which is configured to store load tie-down chain ratchet binders when those chain ratchet binders are not in use and lock the same in place.
2. Background Information
Flatbed trucks are used to transport loads which have to be tied down to the truck bed so that they don't fall off the truck during motion. Typically, the loads are secured by means of tie-down straps or more particularly tie-down chains. Once a chain has been engaged with one side of the truck bed, it is drawn over the top of the load, is engaged with the other side of the truck bed and then needs to be secured back onto itself. This is done using a device called a chain ratchet. Chain ratchet binders typically include a shaft, a hook engaged on each end of the shaft and a handle which activates a ratchet mechanism. The hooks are engaged in spaced apart links of the chain sections that are to be secured together. The ratchet mechanism is activated to draw the hooks and therefore the chain links, toward each other.
One of the issues a truck driver has is storage of the chain ratchet binders when they are not in use. These devices may simply be tossed into a tool box or other type of storage bin but because of the presence of the hooks, they are prone to becoming entangled with each other. This, of course, makes it tedious and time consuming for the trucker when he/she next needs to use the chain ratchet binders.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device that provides for storage of a plurality of chain ratchet binders when not in use and with which the chain ratchet binders may be quickly and easily engaged and disengaged.